What type?
by Joey Taylor
Summary: Ash's Pikachu wakes up to a rather odd conversation. Post Battle Frontier, pre everyone going separate ways.


Pikachu woke up from his sleep to the sounds of the other Pokemon discussing something rather random.

May, Brock and Ash had all released their Pokemon from their Pokeballs earlier that evening when they'd made camp by the lakeside and fallen asleep one by one, with Brock being the last one as he tidied up after the younger Trainers.

Now the Pokemon were sat by the waters edge and discussing something that Pikachu couldn't quite grasp. It was something about types.

He wiggled out of the sleeping bag he shared with Ash and walked over to the group.

"If he's a Pokemon," May's Squirtle was saying, "Then he's got to be a water type, because he's forever in the water."

"Water Pokemon don't drown." Donphan replied, "And besides he's too resistant to Pikachu's attacks to be a water type."

"Who're you talking about?" Pikachu asked as he joined them.

"Ash is a Pokemon." Sceptile replied.

"We think Ash is a Pokemon." Swellow contradicted.

"And we were discussing what type he is." May's Eevee finished.

"Why do you think Ash is a Pokemon?" Pikachu asked, joining them at the lake side.

"A regular human would never be able to do the things Ash can." Eevee replied, "They'd've been killed many times over by now."

"I've lost track of the amount of times I've nearly lost Ash in the last five years." Pikachu shuddered, "I owe a lot to Ash's good choice of friends."

"I think he is part Pokemon at least," Sceptile said, "He's too resilient to be a normal human."

"So what type is he?" Squirtle asked, "If he's not a water type."

"If he's resistant to Pikachu, than he's a Ground type." Donphan said without opening his eyes.

"Resistant, not immune." Sceptile replied, "I reckon he's a Grass Type."

Pikachu shook his head, surprising himself by saying, "Ash was never seriously hurt by Charizard's Flamethrower, so he can't be a Grass Type."

"What about fire?" Combusken asked. "He certainly has the temper for it."

"Ash isn't afraid of water, even if he has nearly drowned just a few times."

"What about ice, or dark?" Galie asked.

"It's the whole fire thing again with the ice part, and it's already been proved Ash has a pure heart, without any darkness inside." Pikachu replied, "Otherwise Mew wouldn't have helped him, or Celebi befriended him."

"What about Flying?"

"He'd be weak to Electric."

"You just want him to be a Thunder Type like you!" Sceptile accused.

"What's to say he isn't?" Pikachu asked, "How do you prove a Pokemon is or isn't a Thunder type? And a same type resistance would explain why my attacks don't hurt much."

"He could be any type of Pokemon, and I say he's a Fire Type." Torkoal said angrily, "You can't keep him all to your self if he's not your element, Pikachu!"

"That's right; he needs to be trained properly to use his attacks!"

"But we don't even know what type he is!"

"Easy, he's ground like me, strong and resilient!" Donphan crowed.

"No, he's a Fire type like me, burning with ambition and powerful!" Torkoal shouted back.

The sounds of shouting got louder and louder and finally Pikachu got fed up and Thunderbolted the whole lot of them. "That is enough," He shouted angrily, "You'll wake Ash and the others up!"

"Pikachu?"

Startled, the Thunder mouse wheeled around, to find his Trainer was staring at them through sleep fogged eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Brother," Pikachu gasped, knowing that Ash probably wouldn't know exactly what he was saying, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'ok." Ash replied groggily, catching most of it, even in his sleepy state, "But why did you shout?"

None of the Pokemon wanted to reply.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to wake the others up?"

"It's my fault." Eevee said contritely. "I asked if you were a Pokemon."

"You think I'm a Pokemon?" Ash asked, confused. He gathered Eevee was sorry about something, obviously she'd started the argument, but he couldn't have heard the second part right, he couldn't understand May's Pokemon as well as he could his own.

Again no answer.

Ash went to wake up the others.

"We thought you're a Pokemon because…" Eevee started.

What she had to say was drowned out in the noise made by the other Pokemon, waking Brock, May and Max who had been sleeping peacefully.

"Guys." Ash tried speaking, and when that didn't work… "GUYS!"

The Pokemon shut up.

"I'm human, not Pokemon."

"But…" Sceptile started.

"You have to be a Pokemon, you're… you're…" Torkoal didn't quite know how to put it. "You're special! You're not like normal humans! You've got a fiery temper, but you're normally so chilled out, you're powerful and smart and yet…" Torkoal stopped as a thought occurred to all of the Pokemon.

"Strong against Thunder, Water, Fire… Doesn't like the cold… Strong and hot tempered, but normally relaxed…" Pikachu murmured, looking at his 'brother.'

"Ash is a Dragon Type." Eevee squealed.

"I'm a Dragon Type?" Ash was confused and not awake enough to deal with the revelations that he was apparently a Dragon Type Pokemon who looked human He wasn't sure he wanted to know how they were explaining that one.

"Yeap." Pikachu grinned, though a couple of the others were looking upset. "Go back to bed."

"Ash?" Brock asked, "Everything alright?"

Ash just nodded and Brock, May and Max went back to sleep.

"If I go back to sleep, will you promise not to fight again tonight?" Ash asked.

"We promise!" the Pokemon coursed.

"Good." Ash walked back to his sleeping bag, "Night guys."

Once he was asleep, Sceptile turned to Pikachu, "So what moves should a Dragon type like Ash learn?"


End file.
